


You Make Me Smile

by vernology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barista Jeonghan, IDK MAN THIS IS CUTE, M/M, One Shot, Seventeen - Freeform, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernology/pseuds/vernology
Summary: Barista Jeonghan can never spell Seungcheol's name right in his cup sleeve
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uhhh...i wrote this instead of sleeping....enjoy :D

Seungcheol had a routine – every day he has to get his usual morning coffee at this café where his _favorite barista_ works before going to class. Lucky for him his favorite barista is actually in one of his classes every Saturday that’s why they’re already acquainted with each other.

“Let me guess, one medium Americano and a chicken and egg sandwich to go?” Jeonghan, his favorite barista asked, seungcheol just nodded and gave the exact payment

“You know seungcheol, I feel like you have my shift here memorized, are you perhaps stalking me?”

Seungcheol scoffed, “Don’t flatter yourself Yoon, the only reason I go here is because I want you to properly spell my name, and I won’t stop coming here until you get it right”

Jeonghan has written different types of names on his cup, so far he’s written _soonchol, johnchool, chul, smonchul, gryffincheol, seungcamel_ and his favorite _annoying camel looking costumer_ – honestly seungcheol never minded any of this, he actually finds it cute and his days were extra bright whenever Jeonghan does this.

“Here’s your medium Americano and chicken and egg sandwitch, please come again” Jeonghan came while handing his order in a brown paper bag, seungcheol said “thanks” before he left.

Seungcheol looked at the sleeve of his cup and saw jeonghan’s familiar hand writing, “soonjeol??? Seriously jeonghan???” he laughed and happily made his way to his 8:30 class.

* * *

"You know jeonghan, normally if you like someone you don’t call them stupid names, you ask them out on a date”

“See that’s the thing Joshua, do you really think your best friend is normal enough to do that shit?”

Jeonghan sat infront of his best friend handing the caramel macchiato that he ordered.

“I’ve never done this you fucking bitch, usually they ask me out but its never me asking them out”

“Yes we get it Jeonghan you have pretty privilege shut up…but honestly its no big deal, just make it sound as casual as possible, he probably feels the same way as you too ya know”

Jeonghan took a sip of Joshua’s cup before thinking hard about his next move, “casual as possible you say? Okay.”

* * *

It’s now a Wednesday and Jeonghan spent 2 nights thinking long and hard about what to do about his little crush it was no 8am and Seungcheol could walk in any minute now, he looked to his right to see his best friend giving him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile in which he returned, and just in que seungcheol waltzed in into the café smiling widely at his favorite barista jeonghan

“Hey good morning I’ll have the A-“

“Americano medium and a sandwich?” Jeonghan smiled and seunghcheol just blushed and said yes

Normally jeonghan would start up a conversation but today, he was extra nervous infront of seungcheol

After a few minutes he handed his brown paper bag to seungcheol who was waiting patiently in one of the tables.

“I can’t wait to see the name you’ve given me today yoon, thank you” Seungcheol left the establishment and at the door he picked out his drink from the paper bag to check the name

_**“Would you like to go on a date with me, seungcheol?”** _

Was written on the sleeve of his cup,

Seungcheol never smiled this wide but damn Jeonghan was really smooth, he thought

He made his way back inside the café, jeonghan was busy talking to Joshua his back facing the door and seungcheol tapped his shoulder to get his attention

“Are you free this afternoon? I’d love to go on a date with you Jeonghan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i hope you guys are staying safe and indoors, please wear your mask when you go out, that's all take care!


End file.
